sing for you
by aleeoh
Summary: bring him home. hunkai sekai sejong. sehun!seme. jongin!bottom. warn! yaoi. mpreg. boyxboy.


**Sing for You**

Pairing: sehun x kai

Note: ngebut semalem, no edit, semoga kalian suka

Terinspirasi dari EXO - Sing for You MV dan Film The Martian

o

o

o

o

o

Di bulan Desember, malam itu salju pertama turun. Tepat saat dua orang pria berjalan berdua di malam Natal. Mereka berjalan cepat saat salju yang turun semakin deras mengenai topi yang mereka kenakan. Sambil saling bergandengan tangan, mereka sama-sama berharap untuk dapat memberi kehangatan.

Dua orang pria itu segera memasuki sebuah bar dengan tanda 'close' di pintunya. Setelah menutup pintu, mereka disambut dengan suasana yang ramai dan hangat.

"Sehun, Jongin! Kenapa kalian baru datang?"

Jongdae yang sedang meracik minuman seketika menyambut kedatangan mereka. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain, yang baru menyadari kedatangan Sehun dan Jongin, segera menghentikan permainan bilyar mereka.

Suho mendekati Sehun dan merangkulnya. "Akhirnya bintang utama kita datang juga"

"Maaf, Hyung. Sebelum kemari kami membeli kue lebih dulu." Sehun meringis katika melirik jam dan sadar bahwa ia sudah terlambat hampir satu jam.

"Tidak apa-apa biar aku bawakan, Jongin." Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Jongin yang membawa bingkisan kue tersebut.

"Biar aku bantu, Hyung." Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo ke arah dapur.

Sementara Sehun bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk bermain bilyar.

"Kau mau minum apa, Sehun?" Jongdae berteriak padanya.

"Apapun yang tidak membuatku terlalu mabuk malam ini."

Jongdae hanya tertawa sementara Chanyeol menyikut rusuk Sehun.

"Hey, ayolah, Sehun. Ini hari terakhirmu di Bumi untuk waktu yang lama di Mars. Apa kau kira di sana nanti kau punya kesempatan untuk mabuk?"

"Aku rasa saat di Mars nanti aku akan selalu merasa mabuk, Hyung."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun. Selain untuk merayakan malam natal, malam ini mereka berkumpul untuk melakukan pesta perpisahan dengan Sehun. Bukan lagi perpisahan yang memisahkan mereka antar daerah atau negara, tapi Sehun akan meninggalkan mereka untuk pergi ke Planet lain.

Sehun bekerja di salah satu perusahaan milik negara yang meneliti tentang benda-benda luar angkasa. Setelah melalui beberapa tahap seleksi, Ia terpilih untuk mendapatkan kesempatan melakukan ekspedisi ke planet Mars. Sebagai lulusan astronomi, tentu kesempatan ini adalah hal yang telah Sehun nanti-nantikan, dan merupakan impian terbesar yang berhasil Ia wujudkan.

Namun disamping kebahagiaan Sehun yang telah mendapatkan mimpi terbesarnya, ada mimpi yang harus ia korbankan, yaitu untuk terus bersama Jongin.

"Kau lama sekali" Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang kembali dari dapur bersama Kyungsoo. Sehun dengan tanpa malu mencium pipi Jongin.

"Astaga pasangan ini, get a room please" Kyungsoo memutar matanya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis saat Sehun merangkulnya.

"Tentu saja, sebentar lagi akan sangat sulit kalian melihat aku dan Jongin bermesraan seperti ini"

Mereka semua tertawa dengan tingkah Sehun yang terus menempel pada Jongin.

"Sehun, kau mabuk ya?" Jongin tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Tidak, Sayang. Aku hanya minum sedikit. Aku 100% sadar."

"Aku memberi dia minuman yang sangat rendah, Jong. Jadi dia tidak akan mabuk. Oh iya ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat kurus sekali." Jongdae tiba-tiba bergabung untuk duduk di depan Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun mencubit pipi Jongin yang dihadiahi geraman oleh Jongin.

"Dia terlalu banyak berpikir yang tidak-tidak" Sehun melepas cubitannya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak sambil mengusap pipinya. Ia tiba-tiba berubah murung mendengar kata-kata Sehun. Apa salah dirinya mengkhawatirkan Sehun? Apa salah dirinya sangat takut kehilangan Sehun? Jongin merasa perasaannya ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar saat seseorang mengetahui dirinya akan berpisah dengan kekasihnya dalam jarak yang sangat amat jauh.

"Jongin? Kau menangis?" Xiumin yang menyadari satu tetes air mata lolos dari mata Jongin tak sengaja berteriak.

Jongin buru-buru mengusap air matanya saat Sehun melihatnya dengan khawatir.

"Ugh, aku tidak"

Semua orang segera melihat ke arah Jongin dan Jongin sangat benci dengan keadaan ini. Dengan melakukan hal tersebut, mereka hanya membuat Jongin malu dan ingin menangis lebih kencang.

"Hey, bukankah kita sudah membahas tentang ini? No more tears, okay?" Sehun mendekap Jongin dan mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar karena menangis.

"I'm sorry" ucap Jongin lirih.

Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap pasangan tersebut dengan simpati. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan berada di posisi Jongin saat ini. Meskipun Jongin bahagia dengan terwujudnya impian Sehun, namun di lubuk hatinya Ia pasti merasakan kesedihan. Hari-hari Jongin setelah Sehun pergi pastilah akan diliputi kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran pada kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan baik-baik saja" Sehun mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan nada ceria untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ya, Jongin. Sehun akan baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Iya kan? Coba kau bicara sendiri pada Kapten Suho, dia akan selalu mengawasiku dan memantau keadaanku dari sini. Dia juga akan memastikan aku selalu baik-baik saja."

"Iya, Jongin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Kami juga akan selalu menemanimu agar kau tidak kesepian"

Jongin segera menghapus air matanya dan memandang teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih"

Setelah melalui momen mengharukan tersebut, mereka kembali mengembalikan suasana ceria pada pesta itu. Mereka ramai-ramai bernyanyi karaoke dan minum-minum sepanjang malam. Hingga Jongin tak menyadari Sehun yang menghilang dari sampingnya.

Saat tiba-tiba lampu menjadi padam, semua orang sontak berteriak. Namun tiba-tiba cahaya lilin datang dari arah dapur. Sehun membawa sebuah lilin sambil mendekat ke arah Jongin.

"Astaga, Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin berteriak terkejut.

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang romantis, Sayang."

Jongin hanya tertawa "Ini tidak romantis sama sekali, kau terlihat seperti hantu."

"Aissh"

Chanyeol berteriak "Sudah ku katakan cara ini sangat aneh, Sehun!"

"Baiklah, nyalakan lampunya, Hyung!"

Saat lampu sudah menyala, Jongin dikejutkan dengan teman-temannya yang berdiri sejajar sambil membawa buket bunga. Sementara Jongdae duduk di kursi piano dan memainkan Wedding March.

Jongin memasang wajah terkejut.

"Hey, lihat aku"

Sehun mengarahkan kepala Jongin untuk menatapnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin. Kemudian mengambil kotak dan membukanya.

"Kim Jongin, will you marry me?"

Teman-teman Jongin menyanyikan sebuah lagu romantis dengan absurd. Salain karena mereka dalam keadaan setengah sadar, mereka juga tidak hafal lirik lagu tersebut.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tiba-tiba ia menangis kencang.

Sehun segera memeluknya karena bingung dengan reaksi yang diberikan Jongin.

"Kau kenapa?"

Jongin dengan terbata-bata menjawab "Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan tidak padamu?"

Sehun segera memandang wajah sembab Jongin, "Jadi kau menerimaku?"

Jongin mengangguk dan Sehun segera menyambar bibir milik Jongin. Malam itu mereka begitu bahagia hingga Jongin bahkan tak ingin hari esok cepat datang.

o

o

o

o

o

Semalam setelah Sehun mengajaknya menikah dan mereka resmi bertunangan, pagi ini Jongin terbangun dengan badan sedikit pegal. Setelah meninggalkan bar milik Jongdae untuk pulang ke apartemen mereka, Sehun mengajaknya untuk bercinta. Mengingat bahwa malam itu adalah malam terakhir mereka, Jongin dengan suka rela memberikan tubuhnya untuk dicumbu oleh Sehun. Jongin pikir itu adalah hadiah perpisahan darinya untuk Sehun. Mengingat kepergian Sehun membuat Jongin terbangun dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat tak menemukan Sehun di pandangannya.

"Sehun... Sehun... Sehun!"

Jongin memanggil nama Sehun lirih hingga tiba-tiba ia berteriak. Air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kamar miliknya dan saat pintu terbuka, Sehun berdiri dengan nafas tersengal.

"Sehun..." Jongin masih menangis histeris meskipun Sehun sudah mendekap tubuhnya.

"Aku di sini. Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini."

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat. Ia masih menangis sesenggukan namun sudah mulai tenang.

Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin sambil menciumi leher kekasihnya.

"Do I hurt you?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia masih tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri hingga ia menggumam

"Kau tak akan ada di sini besok"

Sehun terdiam mendengar kalimat Jongin. Tiba-tiba rasa sesak menghampirinya. Beberapa jam lagi Ia akan pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Mereka akan terpisah sangat jauh bahkan dengan resiko Sehun yang tak bisa kembali lagi. Sehun paham betul dengan kegelisahan dan kesedihan yang dialami oleh Jongin. Ia diam-diam juga merasakan hal yang sama namun Sehun memilih untuk tidak menunjukkannya dan berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Sehun berusaha menjadi positif demi hubungan mereka. Ia takut bila mereka sama-sama menyerah, hubungannya dengan Jongin akan berakhir begitu saja. Sehun sadar dirinya sangat egois pasa Jongin. Ia bahkan mengikat pria manis itu dalam pertunangan sebelum meninggalkannya dalam kurun waktu yang lama.

"Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi sebulan sekali" Sehun mengelus rambut halus Jongin.

Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dalam dekapannya.

"Lihat sisi positifnya, kita akan selalu merasa saling merindukan, dan aku akan selalu merasa tidak sabar menunggu ceritamu selama sebulan"

Jongin kembali menggeleng.

"Oh! Jangan lupa untuk menceritakan pertunjukan tarimu 3 bulan lagi, janji?"

"Sehun..." Jongin memandang Sehun tepat di matanya.

"Yes, my bear?"

"Aku ketakutan"

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Aku akan cepat pulang dan saat aku pulang nanti, kita akan menikah. Pindah ke rumah yang lebih besar karena apartemen kita tidak akan cukup untuk anak-anak kita bermain. Dan kita akan memelihara anjing. Kau selalu ingin memelihara anjing kan?"

Jongin kembali menitikan air matanya.

"Aku hanya peduli kau pulang dengan selamat, kau tidak menikahi aku juga tidak apa-apa"

Sehun tertawa singkat. "Kau yakin tidak ingin ku nikahi?"

"Sehun, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Sayang."

Sehun mendekap Jongin dalam pelukannya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Saat aku kembali bahkan kau tidak akan menyadari betapa cepatnya waktu berjalan"

o

o

o

o

o

3 bulan kemudian

Jongin berdiri di atas panggung. Lampu menyorot ke arah dirinya. Ia memasang wajah sendu saat musik mulai mengalun. Pandangannya menerawang entah pada apa. Ia mulai meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan irama lagu. Menampilkan sebuah tarian yang sangat memukau. Efek salju tiba-tiba memenuhi panggung yang hanya diisi oleh Jongin yang sedang menari. Ia mencurahkan rasa sakit, pedih, dan kerinduan yang mendalam melalui tarian tersebut. Dalam pikirannya tak pernah ada orang lain selain Sehun.

Saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya, saat itulah lagu berhenti. Riuh tepuk tangan mengisi gedung tempat Jongin menampilkan tariannya.

o

o

o

o

o

Jongin membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia berjalan memasuki apartemen yang tata letaknya tidak berubah sejak Sehun pergi. Foto-foto mereka masih tertata rapi di atas meja. Saat Jongin tak sengaja melihatnya ia akan tiba-tiba terdiam dan berubah sendu. Betapa ia begitu merindukan Sehun setiap hari. Bahkan ia tak bisa berhenti gelisah karena Sehun hingga ia mulai rutin mengkonsumsi obat penenang dan obat tidur. Meskipun telah berusaha mencari kesibukan yang dapat menghilangkan pikirannya tentang Sehun, saat kembali ke apartemen ia akan kembali diingatkan tentang sosok kekasihnya itu.

Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya, Jongin mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Sebelumnya ia telah meminum obat tidur agar ia bisa cepat terlelap. Saat tak sengaja melihat kalender di meja nakas, Jongin teringat bahwa besok adalah jadwal untuknya berkomunikasi dengan Sehun. Besok ia harus berangkat pagi ke perusahaan Sehun, pikir Jongin sebelum ia terlelap.

o

o

o

o

o

Ini adalah kali ke-3 Jongin datang ke perusahaan Sehun untuk berkomunikasi dengannya melalui alat yang tak Jongin pahami. Dia lulusan seni ngomong-ngomong dan yang Jongin mengerti adalah alat itu dapat membuat ia bisa bicara dengan Sehun. Alat tersebut seperti telepon.

Sebelum dapat berkomunikasi dengan Sehun, Jongin akan dimasukkan ke dalam suatu ruangan dan akan diberikan pertanyaan tentang apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Sehun nanti. Hal itu dilakukan untuk menjaga pikiran Sehun tetap stabil, sehingga topik-topik sensitif seperti kematian tidak boleh disampaikan. Jongin tentu saja tidak bisa berbohong karena ia telah disumpah dan selain itu percakapannya dengan Sehun akan direkam dan diawasi.

Jongin memasuki ruangan pertanyaan itu dengan sedikit gugup.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kim."

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Ahn."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan dengan Tuan Oh kali ini?"

Jongin membasahi bibir bawahnya yang mengering.

"Tidak banyak, aku hanya akan menceritakan pertunjukan tariku minggu kemarin"

Nyonya Ahn tersenyum "Kedengarannya menarik"

"Dan..." Jongin tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Dan?"

Jongin menelan ludah gugup "Aku mengandung anaknya"

Nyonya Ahn meletakkan pulpennya dengan pelan. Meskipun pelan namun ruangan yang sunyi membuat bunyi yang cukup menarik perhatian.

"Tuan Kim, aku tau ini sangat berarti untukmu dan juga Tuan Oh. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Tuan Oh sekarang."

Jongin terkejut "Kenapa? Aku kira ini bukan berita kematian?"

"Memang bukan, tapi ini akan mempengaruhi fokus Tuan Oh."

Jongin hanya bisa terdiam.

o

o

o

o

o

"Hey"

"Hey, Sehun" Jongin menjawab pelan sapaan dari Sehun.

"Mengapa kau terdengar sedih? Ada masalah?" Sehun terdengar khawatir.

Jongin buru-buru mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes di pipinya.

"Tidak, aku baik. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jongin berusaha terdengar seceria mungkin.

"Baik, dan selalu merindukanmu beruangku."

Jongin tertawa mendengar panggilan sayang dari Sehun. Betapa ia lebih-lebih merindukan pria itu.

"Bagaimana dengan pertunjukan tarimu?"

"Tentu saja berakhir dengan sukses. Semua orang bertepuk tangan padaku."

"Nah, itu baru beruangku".

Mereka membicarakan tentang kegiatan Jongin sehari-hari. Bagaimana kesibukannya saat menyiapkan pertunjukan itu. Tentang teman-teman yang membantunya. Tentang sanggar tari yang dikelola Jongin. Dan semua hal menyenangkan yang tak semuanya benar, Jongin ceritakan pada Sehun.

"Saat aku kembali nanti, kau harus menarikan tarian di pertunjukanmu itu di depanku. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Ya tentu, ehm Sehun?"

"Ya?"

Jongin tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia tengah mengandung anaknya dan Sehun, namun ia takut itu akan membahayakan Sehun. Tapi ia sangat ingin mengatakannya.

"Aku..."

"Jongin? Jongin?"

Tiba-tiba suara Sehun terdengar putus-putus. Semua orang terlihat panik dan berlari ke sana ke mari.

Nyonya Ahn menghampiri Jongin.

"Tuan Kim, tetap lakukan komunikasi dengan Tuan Oh"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia begitu panik hingga seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sehun? Kau mendengarku?"

Suara Sehun tak bisa terdengar jelas, hanya suara bising yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

Jongin menangis sesenggukan, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai memenuhinya. Ia gelisah dan kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing hingga ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

o

o

o

o

o

Jongin terbangun tiba-tiba karena mimpi buruk. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan air mata membasahi pipinya begitu saja. Ia memijit keningnya saat pusing melandanya. Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian terganggunya saluran komunikasi di perusahaan Sehun dengan roket yang membawa Sehun, Jongin semakin sering dilanda gelisah, kesusahan tidur, dan mimpi buruk. Ia bahkan sering tidak fokus dalam melakukan pekerjaan.

Jongin segera menelan obat tidur sekali lagi agar ia cepat tertidur.

o

o

o

o

o

"Jongin kau pucat sekali, ada apa?"

Kyungsoo sedang mengantar anaknya ke sanggar tari milik Jongin. Ia segera menghampiri Jongin saat ia melihatnya tengah duduk di luar kelas.

"Ah, Kyungsoo Hyung, apa kabar?" Jongin memaksakan sebuah senyum. Kepalanya sangat sakit saat ini.

"Jongin, kau tampak mengerikan. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang pucat serta kantung matanya yang menghitam. Tubuh Jongin juga tampak lebih kurus.

"Aku tak apa, Hyung. Ah aku harus masuk ke dalam kelas"

Saat Jongin akan berdiri tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh di lantai. Jongin mulai mengerang kesakitan saat perutnya terasa sakit dan kesadarannya menghilang.

o

o

o

o

o

"Dia belum juga sadar?"

"Belum, Hyung."

Sayup-sayup Jongin dapat mendengar dua orang yang sedang berbicara. Ia mulai membuka matanya namun rasa pening di kepalanya segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya pada Jongin."

"Hyung..." ucap Jongin lirih saat ia mulai bisa melihat dua orang di depannya.

Di sana ada Suho dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Jongin, apa ada yang sakit?"

Kyungsoo mendekatinya. Sementara Suho menekan bel untuk memanggil dokter.

"Hyung, bayiku?" tanya Jongin begitu sangsi, ia takut apa yang ia rasakan adalah benar. Ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan bayi di perutnya.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo langsung memeluknya erat. Membuatnya semakin menangis.

Saat Jongin melihat tanggal di jam digital ruangan itu, ia segera melepas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung berapa lama aku di rumah sakit?"

"Kau tidak sadar selama 10 hari Jongin, tubuhmu terlalu lelah dan tidak membiarkanmu bangun"

Jongin segera melihat ke arah Suho.

"Suho Hyung, apa aku melewatkan jadwalku berkomunikasi dengan Sehun? Apakah kau bisa menolongku? Aku sangat ingin bicara dengannya."

Jongin secara tidak sadar menarik tangan Suho.

Sementara Suho terdiam dengan wajah sedih. Jongin yang melihat itu merasa mulai gelisah.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Apa aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Tapi aku ingin berbicara dengan Sehun."

"Jongin" Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin kembali sambil ikut menangis.

"Hyung, kenapa Suho Hyung diam saja? Dan kenapa ia ada di sini? Bukankah ia bertugas untuk mengawasi Sehun?"

Suho maupun Kyungsoo tak ada satu pun yang berani memberitahu Jongin apa yang sebenernya telah terjadi. Mereka hanya bisa terdiam sambil ikut menangis bersama Jongin.

o

o

o

o

o

Record

January, 14, 2017

"Aku Oh Sehun dalam Ekspedisi 270-VK-2017. Video ini ku buat dalam perjalananku menuju planet Mars. Bertepatan pada hari ulang tahun kekasihku, ku harap saat aku mungkin tidak selamat dalam ekspedisi ini, Suho Hyung tolong berikan video ini pada beruang manisku. Hahaha. Atau saat aku kembali dengan selamat, tetap berikan video ini padanya. Aku ingin menonton video ini dengannya sambil tertawa bersama-sama. Dan ah aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Nini. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari luar angkasa. Kau harusnya senang dan bangga dengan kekasihmu ini! Dan kau harus hidup dengan baik meskipun aku berada jauh darimu. Kau mengerti?! Aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Semalam aku bermimpi menggunakan baju astronotku kemudian bertemu seekor paus! Apakah paus itu terbang atau aku yang berada di dalam laut? Mimpi itu sungguh aneh! Aku selalu merindukan saat kita saling menceritakan mimpi aneh kita. Kim Jongin, aku tak sabar melihatmu lagi. Kau harus bertambah manis saat aku melihatmu lagi nanti. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis. Kau harus mulai menemukan kebahagian yang lain, selain diriku. Di sini aku merasa senang, Jongin. Aku banyak melihat bintang-bintang yang selalu kau sebut bernama aneh padahal semua berbentuk sama. Seandainya kau ada di sini mungkin kau akan lebih cepat belajar. Aku tau kau lebih cepat belajar dengan melihat langsung. Ekhem. Jongin maafkan aku. Aku akan bicara serius kali ini. Saat aku benar-benar tidak kembali, kau harus terus hidup. Terus menjalani hari-harimu sebagai Kim Jongin yang ceria. Tetaplah menjadi Jonginku. Jangan menjadi Jongin yang ku benci. Jonginku adalah Jongin yang membawa kebahagiaan bagi orang di sekelilingnya. Jangan pernah berubah. Sampai jumpa di saat kita dipertemukan kembali."

o

o

o

o

o

END


End file.
